


По-другому

by daana



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2208600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daana/pseuds/daana





	По-другому

Хибари Кёя не врал себе.  
Собираясь кого-нибудь убить, он не представлял, как будет с ним драться. Не воображал, как разобьет коротким ударом губы и станет смотреть на стекающую по подбородку и шее кровь, не видел снов о том, как поставит противника на колени, и о том, что случится после этого; он вообще об этом не думал. И уж тем более не дрочил.  
Тяжело дыша, упираясь лбом в стену душевой кабинки, чувствуя, как бьют по плечам жесткие струи, как прохладная вода смывает с пальцев сперму, он знал совершенно точно: он уже не собирается убивать Мукуро.

Порой он почти забывал об этом - когда Мукуро оказывался рядом. Когда рядом оказывался призрак, иллюзия, окутывавшая Хром, или Франа, или случайного медиума, которого нашли Хром или Фран. Иллюзию Хибари всегда хотел уничтожить. Это не менялось.  
Он смотрел сквозь фигуру из пламени Тумана, не замечая приподнятой брови или понимающе прищуренных глаз, сухо говорил о раздражающих, но неизбежных делах, пропуская мимо ушей все язвительные замечания, и на неизменное "Ну что, все еще ненавидишь меня, Кёя?" неизменно же отвечал: "Приходи - узнаешь".  
Ему Хибари тоже не врал.

Из большой белой Хибари Кёя вышел с тем же желанием, с которым уходил в прошлое.  
\- Хибари-сан, - сказала вслед Хром, но он не остановился.  
Наверху сияло лето, зеленое и золотое, и где-то среди толпы, собравшейся возле храма Намимори, наверняка был и Рокудо Мукуро - собственной персоной, если все получилось.  
Раз они вернулись, значит, все получилось.

Хибари ошибся только в одном: Мукуро не было у храма Намимори. Он шел навстречу.  
Золото и зелень превратились в размытые пятна, дорога могла пропасть из-под ног - Хибари бы этого не заметил. Мукуро шагал прямо на него, губы твердо сжаты, уголок рта дергается, словно пытаясь искривиться в улыбке; странно, думал потом Хибари, разве можно заметить что-то столь незначительное издалека?..

Они остановились друг против друга.

\- Итак, ты хочешь меня убить, - начал Мукуро, отводя в сторону раскрытую ладонь привычным и узнаваемым жестом.  
\- Нет, - сказал Хибари. Опустил руку в карман, сжал коробочку с Роллом: позволять себя атаковать он в любом случае не собирался. - Я передумал. Я хочу с тобой спать.

На мгновение Мукуро растерялся. Сквозь резкие черты, сквозь снисходительную усмешку вдруг проступила потерянная гримаса ребенка, не понимающего, что происходит. Хибари смотрел, запоминая, - а потом Мукуро прикрыл на секунду глаза и сказал:  
\- Ну ладно.  
Хибари не понял, почему он согласился. Он бы, может быть, даже спросил - но Мукуро уже склонил голову к плечу и, наконец улыбаясь обычной своей улыбкой, уточнил:  
\- Прямо сейчас?  
\- Да, - сказал Хибари.  
Мукуро смотрел на него еще несколько секунд. Потом махнул куда-то за спину Хибари, видимо, Хром, как будто говоря: я отойду ненадолго, не скучай, - и снова повернулся к нему.  
\- Тогда пойдем.

То, что происходило дальше, запомнилось смутно, контуры воспоминаний расплывались, секунды и минуты шелестели, осыпаясь песком.

...Вот они вошли в дом Хибари, и дверь закрылась за ними, оставляя весь мир где-то далеко.  
\- Традиции, - бормотал Мукуро, балансируя то на одной, то на другой ноге - избавлялся от высоких сапог. Хибари стоял рядом, наблюдая, и когда Мукуро пошатнулся, машинально придержал за плечо; Мукуро взглянул на него непонимающе, изучающе, как будто ждал чего угодно другого, но не этого, - и выпрямился.  
\- Чай, кофе, легкие закуски, - сказал он с легким нетерпением; возможно, потому, что Хибари продолжал молчать. - Нет, спасибо, я не голоден и не хочу пить. Что дальше, Кёя?  
Хибари смотрел, как шевелятся его губы, то открываясь, чтобы выпустить звук, то сжимаясь упрямо и недовольно.  
Мукуро пожал плечами и пошел в спальню, безошибочно определив дорогу.

...Вот Мукуро стянул перчатки вместе с кольцами, бросил их в сторону, как ненужную кожу, тяжелые камни стукнулись об пол. Без перчаток его руки выглядели странно обнаженными, почти беззащитными - и Хибари не удержался, поймал ладонь и потрогал губами запястье. Сдвинул расстегнутый манжет рубашки и прошелся языком по штриховке тонких шрамов, непонятных значков, почти невидимых, как будто выцветших. Рука ускользнула от него, как ускользнул бы гибкий стебель лотоса, а потом Мукуро запустил пальцы ему в волосы, сжал и потянул так сильно, что это причинило боль. Мукуро всегда причинял боль; может быть, именно поэтому Хибари сейчас не хотелось причинить боль ему.  
Это странно, - думал он, пока еще мог думать; в фантазиях он представлял себе другое. Все эти десятки, сотни раз он представлял себе кровь, сопротивление, вывернутые или связанные руки, стиснутые в кулаке иссиня-черные пряди; но сейчас он вел губами по шее Мукуро, и тот вдруг коротко и прерывисто вздохнул и погладил затылок Хибари, выпустив волосы. И в этом прикосновении было столько неуверенной, неловкой нежности, что думать Хибари перестал.

...Вот Мукуро зажмурился, потом открыл глаза, перекатил голову от плеча к плечу - волосы рассыпались по жесткой подушке; когда Мукуро уйдет, на ней останется запах, подумал Хибари. Едва уловимый, холодный запах воды и тумана.  
\- Кёя, - сказал Мукуро, и Хибари закрыл его рот своим, изучая и узнавая, прикасаясь то почти неощутимо, то твердо и настойчиво, но не жестоко, ни на мгновение не жестоко. Воспоминания о злых, больных фантазиях текли словно сами собой, текли мимо, и Хибари целовал, вспоминая, как хотел сжимать зубы, и чувствовал вкус кожи вместо вкуса крови, ласкал вместо того, чтобы ударить, и Мукуро отвечал ему - не так, как воображал себе Хибари, а лучше; намного лучше.

...Вот Хибари спросил: что это? - рассматривая ровные линии шрамов на кистях Мукуро, между расходящимися под кожей тонким веером косточками, исчерченные следами предплечья, бледный, еле заметный штрихкод на левой руке. И Мукуро сказал - следы прошлых жизней; потом добавил - карты ада; и продолжил, когда Кёя промолчал, - запись удачного эксперимента. Ты трахать меня будешь или читать? - закончил он, когда Хибари не шевельнулся.  
И Хибари притянул его к себе, и читал - кончиками пальцев, и губами, и ладонями, и всем телом, пока не прочел все, что хотел; и Мукуро раскрывался в его руках тайным письмом, и вился змеей, и бился птицей - и просил большего, и получал то, что просил, до тех пор, пока Хибари не стало нечего отдать.  
Потом Мукуро уснул, не успев сказать того, ради чего уже улыбнулся и приоткрыл рот, - так и провалился в сон со сложенными в улыбке губами.  
Хибари посмотрел на него и закрыл глаза. Подумал: когда я проснусь, Мукуро здесь уже не будет, - и почувствовал колючее, незнакомое сожаление.

Когда он проснулся, Мукуро еще спал.

\- Почему ты согласился? - спросил Хибари часом позже, когда цветы перед верандой залило солнце, а Мукуро пошевелился у него за спиной.  
\- И давно ты там сидишь? - с зевком поинтересовался Мукуро, но, правильно поняв его молчание, все же ответил:  
\- Хотел узнать, как ты себе это представляешь, Кёя.  
\- По-другому, - не оборачиваясь, сказал Хибари.  
\- Что, прости? - Мукуро проглотил еще один зевок.  
Хибари обернулся, чтобы увидеть, как Мукуро улыбается - непривычно спокойно, почти рассеянно.  
\- Я представлял себе это по-другому.


End file.
